Te amo
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Megurine luka busca popularidad y la encuentra en un bar gracias a un peliblanco, pero al enterarse miku le quita el lugar, entoncers el peliblanco le conto su enfermedad a la pelirosa y al final feliz, one shot lean y revisen.


**Hola mis queridos ese es un one shot de vocaloid espero que os guste…**

 **Te amo**

Megurine luka una chica feliz y alegre, pero no es popular como hatsune miku, ella busca un promotor para que suba de ranking en popularidad, sin éxito entra a un bar a descansar….

Luka: ah esto no puede empeorar? (pregunto molesta)

Tomoya: mal dia? Toma (le entrega un vaso de agua)

Luka: gracias, ese bar se ve muy vacio? No tienen como animar? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no, no, nadie viene aquí a este bar, soy sanawa tomoya empleado de este loca (respondio el peliblanco)

Luka: soy megurie luka, un gusto (sonríe ante un sorprendido chico)

Tomoya: espera tu eres la gran megurine luka? (pregunto y afirma la pelirosa) wooo es un honor conocer a mi diva favorita, también soy promotor en este bar hay gente que os gusta su música mi preferida es just be friends (sonríe)

Luka: si es promotor, quiero que promuevas este bar que sea el mas popular! (exclamo feliz)

Tomoya: déjame a mi esto, yo te hare popular como hatsune miku (sonríe)

Y asi tomoya se fue hablar con su jefe, eran unas noticias buenas entonces el sale con una sonrisa…..

Luka: y? que sucedió se ara o no? (pregunto)

Tomoya: dice que hoy si es mas tardar, debo cerrar el local para poder hacer los preparativos, luka espero que seas una gran diva (sonríe)

Luka: si eso es lo espero (sonríe)

Entonces, el peliblanco preparo todo con ayuda de sus compañeros de trabajo que están muy complacidos en poner en acción a megurine luka.

Durante el tiempo el peliblanco, dirige todo que este en orden tomo todo el dia y al final de este termino….

 **Una hora antes1**

Una hora de iniciar el peliblanco sonríe, esta muy emocionado, quiere escucharla cantar…..

Tomoya: falta una hora estas lista? (pregunto sonriendo)

Luka: si un poco emocionada de animar este bar, solo espero que salga bien ya que fue tu idea (respondio nerviosa)

Tomoya: claro que si! Confía en mi te aseguro que os gustaran tu música (sonríe) oh es hora deja que hable (sonríe saliendo del despacho)

 **En el bar**

En el bar la gente esta emocionada de escuchar a una diva como megurine luka, la gente es fanatica a ella entonces el peliblanco sale…

Tomoya: buenas noches a todos, yo sanawa tomoya presento en vivo a una diva especial, no muy popular pero hermosa, den la bienvenida a megurine luka! (exclamo señalando y sale a pelirosa)

Luka: hola, escuche que adoran mi música? (pregunto y la gente grita luka, luka) bien eso me agrada, iniciemos con su favorita just be friends (sonríe y la gente grita de emoción)

Entonces la pelirosa canta su canción y le sigue la gente, todo va bien hasta que termino y asi siguió la fiesta en el bar llamado sonríe ante todo….

 **Después**

Era muy noche, y todo ha terminado tomoya esta muy feliz de que todo saliera bien ahora lo vemos caminar junto a ella, que es acompañada a casa…..

Luka: gracias tomoya, sin ti no seria feliz gracias (sonríe)

Tomoya: de que estamos en tu casa antes de que entres aras algo? (pregunto)

Luka: (camina un poco y se voltea quedando al frente al chico) puedes cerrar los ojos? (pregunto)

Tomoya: claro, porque no (cierra los ojos) y ahora que lu- (no termina lo que dijo porque es besado en los labios)

Luka: gracias (corre abre la puerta y entra)

Tomoya: ok es algo que no vi venir (sonríe)

Y asi se fue a casa…

 **Un mes después, bar**

Ha pasado un mes desde que luka tubo mucho éxito el peliblanco de un modo se enamoro de su diva, por su aumento de popularidad actualmente luka de nuevo promoverá el bar pero cierta peliazuladaverde escucho esto y pues…

Tomoya: me llamo jefe oh (mira a su jefe y a miku)

Jefe: tomoya, te llame para que hoy en lugar de luka lo ocupara ella (sonríe ante un sorprendido chico)

Tomoya: jefe todo esta listo, para que luka-san de su debut en el bar, porque el cambio? (pregunto molesto)

En ese momento llega luka…..

Jefe: sabes que miku es mejor, asi que cancela la presentación de megurine-san o te despido! (exclamo serio ante una sonrisa de triunfo de miku)

Entonces luka entra molesta…

Luka: siempre, siempre hatsune? Este lugar tiene unos fans que me aprecia no lo arruines (seria)

Miku: luka, luka, luka no podras contra a mi! Soy mejor que tu asi que hoy participare en tu lugar a si que empleado del bar aras el trabajo? (pregunto seria)

Tomoya: saben algo renuncio, renuncio jefe callo tan bajo, me entere que miku hatsune es una estafadora miente y no se presentara yo lo se y adiós! (exclamo saliendo del despacho)

Luka: a pesar de que hace tiempo fuiste mi amiga! Pero ahora ya ni eres la sombra de eso, adiós (sale igual que el peliblanco)

 **Afuera en camino a casa**

A pesar de perder su trabajo el peliblanco, esta molesto miku solia ser una diva, pero descubrió que es una falsa diva es popular ante robo de canciones y estafadora, y nadie la ha atrapado haciendo delitos, ahora vemos caminar enojado pero es alcanzado por la pelirosa.

Luka: espera, te rindes asi? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no es eso, no podemos contra ella, en fin debo pre- (no termino porque se toco el pecho dándole un dolor asi que tomo una pastilla) lo ciento, estoy enfermo, no importa tengo un mes de vida (sonríe ante su desdicha)

Luka: (cubre sus ojos con su cabello) porque no me dijistes que estas enfermo? (pregunto triste)

Tomoya: naci enfermo, luka mírame (le levanta la cara y le mira sus ojos verdes con los ojos rosas de ella) mi sueño fue ver a la gran megurine luka ser la mejor diva, la diva que ahora veo a la que me enamore, yo te amo (sonríe)

Luka: tomoya, pero soy feliz y popular gracias a ti, es muy triste no verte nunca mas (empezó a llenarse de lagrimas)

Tomoya: no importa eso, yo te amo y siempre te apoyare estes, en donde estes yo siempre te amare (sonríe)

Luka: gracias, tomoya nunca olvidare lo que hiciste a mi! (exclamo feliz y lo besa)

Entonces los dos se besaron y asi pasaron una cosa a la otra…..

 **Siente años después, cementerio**

Ha pasado siete años desde que luka fuera la mas popular en ese tiempo miku fue atrapada y encarcelada por los fraudes cometidos, también en ese tiempo tomoya falleció de una enfermedad del corazón pero luka quedo embarazada de el antes de su muerte ahora la vemos a lado de una niña peliblanca..

Luka: vamos himiko, no quieres depositar sus flores? (pregunto)

Himiko: ouka-san este es oto-san? Cuando se conocieron, quiero saber como? (pregunto la infante)

Luka: te he contado esa historia muchas veces, aun quieres escucharla? (pregunto depositando flores a la tumba de el)

Himiko: si (deposita flores igual) quiero saber como tu y oto-san se conocieron (sonríe respondiendo la pregunta)

Luka: fue hace 7 años cuando no encontraba un promotor….. (empieza a contar enfrente la lapida de su difunto amor)

Asi que termina un amor como cuanquier otro, pero himiko seguirá como la nueva diva? Aun falta…..

 **Te amo**

 **Hola de nuevo este one shot fue algo largo muy bueno me costo un poco pero salio espero que os guste se despide la otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
